The Odd Man Out
by Minato108
Summary: Bryant wanted to follow in his parents footsteps and become a hunter but a very unusual fear has a grip on his heart he must overcome this fear to make it through Beacon Academy. Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

First RWBY fic I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading! I am not sure who to have Bryant paired with. So please let me hear your opinion in the comments or you can vote on the poll which is on my account! Any questions or ideas you would like to share please don't hesitate to PM me! :D

Mankind has been fighting a losing war against the creatures of darkness known as Grimm, humans struggled to find a way to defeat these beasts until the discovery of Dust. Dust is a mineral used by humans to combat the Grimm, with the discovery of Dust humans have been able to even the playing field against the Grimm. The war against the Grimm has loomed on for almost a hundred years, humans have established civilizations and have left the Grimm fighting to a very select group of people referred to as Hunters and Huntresses. These soldiers use top of the line weaponry with the along with rigorous training to prepare themselves to fight the Grimm. They must pass through different schools, Signal Academy which is the first school of training and learning about the Grimm and second is Beacon Academy which is the advanced school

(_Our story cuts in on our hero as he first steps foot on the Beacon Academy campus_)

At first glance Bryant Ookami looked like he was just your average run of the mill troubling making teen, but the saying "You can't judge a book by it's cover" would definitely be the correct choice of words. Sure, he didn't dress flashy like some of the other new hunters and huntresses entering Beacon, but looks wouldn't help him defeat Grimm, talent and skill would be the deciding factors in that. His parents were graduates from Beacon and heavily pushed him to pursue becoming a hunter.

There was a cool breeze and the sun was shining brightly as Bryant first stepped foot on the Beacon campus, the first thought that popped into his mind was how amazing the school looked. The main building was massive and it had the look of a cathedral, the courtyard in front of the school had a long gray brick path leading to the entrance of the school there was also red banners on the sides of the walkway and two fountains on each side. He began to make his way to the school carrying his single bag of luggage. As he made his way to the entrance he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo Bryant!" a voice said from behind

Bryant turned around to see his friend Jack .

"Hey man whats up" Bryant said with a smile

"Dude this place is so different from Signal" Jack said as he looked at the massive building before them

"I know man! This place is huge!" Bryant said

"Wanna know what else is way different than Signal" Jack said with a smile

"What's different?" Bryant replied

"The babes man! The babes!" Jack blurted out causing a few people around him to turn a look

"Oh….umm...yea" Bryant muttered

"You still aren't scared of girls are you?" Jack asked with a sly look on his face

"I'm not scared! I just get...umm...a little..timid thats all" Bryant answered quietly

"So...you're scared." Jack said smiling

"I'm not scared!" Bryant shouted

"Chill man...remember what teach said back at Signal, you gotta watch that temper of yours" Jack warned

"Yea yea I know" Bryant said nodding

"Hey man we have to go meet in the main building we better hurry if we don't want to be late" Jack said looking at his watch

"Alright lets hurry" Bryant answered

The two rushed to the building's entrance, once inside they hurried to the amphitheater where the meeting was being held. The assembly area had the form of a glass-domed amphitheatre with raised bleachers around in a circle around a circular stage that has a tall backdrop with blue lights. There is was also a large open area in front of the stage where students were standing. There was a podium on the stage in front of all the students. The room was filled with voices of people having their own little conversations. When two people appeared on stage the voices died down and the room became quiet. The introduction began with a woman introducing herself as Glynda Goodwitch and gave a welcoming speech to all the new hunters and huntresses after she was done a man introduced himself as Professor Ozpin and gave a somewhat depressing speech to welcome everybody. Glynda stepped back to the podium after Ozpin had finished and informed everyone that they will all be sleeping in the ballroom tonight. She also said that the Beacon Initiation will be held tomorrow morning.

"We should probably go get a good spot to sleep tonight" Bryant said looking at Jack

"Yea you're right man and on they way there I can scout out the babes" Jack said with a smile

"Can you get your mind off girls for like five seconds?" Bryant said shaking his head

"Umm...can you get your mind on girls for like five seconds….or is it too scary?" Jack said laughing

"What's that supposed to mean! I think about girls!" Bryant quickly replied

"Pfff...yeah ok Bryant...the only time you think of girls is in your nightmares. I've heard you in your sleep "No don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Jack said in a mimicking voice

"You!….you!...you!…nevermind...lets go" Bryant said as he released a heavy sigh

"Thats right! Jack one...Bryant zero" Jack said jumping up and down

"You know I'm getting tired of you" Bryant said

"Pshhh...you wouldn't know what to do without me" Jack said with a big smile

"Whatever...let's go" Bryant said as they made their way to the ballroom

The two of them made their way to the ballroom where they were given a pillow and a sleeping bag. They found a couple good spots next to the window. Bryant set down his luggage as did Jack.

"Dude I'm bored. Hey lets go explore the school!" Jack said dragging Bryant out of the room

They walked up and down the many halls of the school. When they turned a corner Jack came to a complete stop.

"Dude...girls" Jack said looking a couple of girls who were talking down the hall

"Umm..ok..what does that mean?" Bryant said scratching his head

"That means I can get their numbers! C'mon man use that brain of yours!" Jack said to Bryant

"Get their numbers? Dude we go to the same school….you can see them everyday if you want" Bryant said trying to change Jack's mind

"Bryant...Bryant...Bryant...when will you learn…its not about the numbers, its about the principle" Jack said shaking his head

"Principle? Isn't Ozpin our principle? You're trying to get Ozpin's number?" Bryant said confused

"Oh dear God. You know what Bryant, I gonna let you stay here and ponder that statement for a minute...cause I'm gonna go score some numbers" Jack said walking over to the girls

Bryant stood thinking about Jack's statement for a minute. When Jack finally came back he had a big bump on his head and a black eye.

"Dude what happened?" Bryant said shocked

"Oh..the girls, they wanted me...did you see the way they hit me...they totally wanted me for sure" Jack said with a smug look on his face

"Did you get the numbers?" Bryant asked

"Oh..no I let them keep their numbers" Jack said

"Umm...why?" Bryant asked confused

"Just...cause" Jack said refusing to admit defeat

"Umm...ok..I don't really know how much sense that makes...but hey you're a ladies man right? So you must know what you're doing" Bryant said still kinda confused

"You know what man, its starting to get late lets head back to the ballroom" Jack said in a sad tone

"I was thinking the same thing!" Bryant agreed

They headed back to their spots in the ballroom, which was now full of other new students attending Beacon. The two changed into their pajamas Bryant wore green sleeping pants and a black shirt with a pink Fairy Tail emblem on the front.

"Dude look at those girls over there!" Jack said shaking Bryant

"What? Where?" Bryant said trying to focus

"Right there!" Jack said as he turned Bryant's head with his hands

"Oh I see them" Bryant said quietly

There was a group of about four girls across the way from them. One had bright blonde hair another had dark black hair, there was one that looked a little younger than the others and had dark red hair and a girl with her hands on her hips had bright white hair.

"Man I hope I get one of those girls in my initiation tomorrow" Jack said with excitement

"Why would you want that?" Bryant said confused

"Because unlike you I wouldn't mind getting paired with one of them" Jack said laughing

"I wouldn't mind that!" Bryant said trying to defend himself

"You would crap your pants dude" Jack said in a matter of fact tone

"I'm tired of this conversation...I'm going to sleep" Bryant said as he put his head down on his pillow

As Bryant began to fade into unconsciousness he kept hearing Jack arguing with himself about which one of the girls was the prettiest.

"_Dude you need help_" Bryant thought to himself before he fell asleep

"Bryant wake up" Jack said shaking Bryant

"Jack...I don't care about what girls you see, I'm trying to sleep" Bryant said with his eyes still closed

"Its not girls this time man Glynda Goodwitch is here shes giving out the times for our initiations" Jack said

With a groan Bryant sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and began to pay attention to what Glynda was saying.

"Now for the 11:30 initiation. Yang Xiao Long...Blake Belladonna...Weiss Schnee…Ruby Rose..._she announced a few more students_…finally Bryant Ookami. You all are scheduled for the 11:30 initiation, don't be late." The woman announced

She proceeded to announce the rest of the groups and promptly left the ballroom.

"Crap...I got all those girls in my group" Bryant complained

"How could you!" Jack said jumping on top of Bryant

"W...W...What are you talking about?" Bryant said stunned

"I thought we were friends! You are my best friend and now you do this to me!" Jack said, his eyes were full of rage and jealousy

"What are you talking about!" Bryant shouted

"The girls man...you took all the girls!" Jack shouted back

"I...I...I didn't do that!" Bryant stuttered as he defended himself

Yes you did! You somehow managed to assign all the girls into your group! So you would get one as a partner!" Jack said accusing Bryant

"I'm scared of girls! Why would I want one as a partner!" Bryant argued

"Hmm...a likely story. I'm watching you Bryant...watching you" Jack said getting off Bryant

"Damn lunatic" Bryant muttered getting up

"Hey man wanna go get some breakfast?" Jack said smiling

"What the hell is wrong with you! You were just about to murder me and now you want to go eat breakfast with me?" Bryant said shocked

"Yea pretty much" Jack said still smiling

"I don't even know how to respond. Fine lets go get some breakfast." Bryant said in a tired voice

The two of them headed for the eating hall, the walls and floor were made of white solid marble

and there were many tables in rows sitting many students there were windows which let rays of sunshine flow through while the students were eating their meals.

"What's for breakfast today?" Bryant asked Jack

"I think its pancakes or something like that" Jack answered

"Pancakes!" Bryant shouted his eyes lit up and a stream of drool crawled out of the corner of his mouth

"Umm..yea..pancakes" Jack said surprised at Bryant's enthusiasm

They went through the lunch line and got a couple stacks of pancakes and headed for a table. Once they reached the table Bryant immediately began to devour his pancakes, pieces of the pancakes flew across the table in every direction.

"Dude can you like calm down?" Jack said looking at Bryant

"What do you mean?" Bryant asked

"Well you had twenty pancakes on that plate and now they're all gone and its only been a minute or two since we left the lunch line" Jack said

"Dude that was good" Bryant said patting his stomach

"Hey man I didn't hear what time your initiation was scheduled" Bryant said

"Oh mine is at 3 this afternoon, what about you?" Jack said

"Mine is at 11:30" Bryant calmly answered

"11:30! Dude its 11:15!" Jack said holding up his watch

"What! Crap I'm going to be late!" Bryant said as he ran from the table

On his way to his clothes he accidently bumped into a girl with what he thought were rabbit ears. He quickly disregarded the idea and kept sprinting to get his clothes. He looked at the clock in the ballroom it read 11:20 Bryant changed out of his pajamas and into his normal everyday clothes. He looked back up at the clock which read 11:23, he ran as fast as he could out of the ballroom, he reached the courtyard just in time, there was a group of students and Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing with them. He quickly ran over and joined the group.

"Ookami...Bryant Ookami" Goodwitch said out loud

"Here" Bryant said trying to catch his breath

"Well thats everybody, lets make our way to the initiation" Goodwitch said

The large group of students made their way to a hill that overlooked a large green forest, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and a slight breeze was blowing making the tops of the trees below move a little. Bryant thought it looked like something an artist would draw the mountains in the distance the forest before him and the clear sky above him it seemed like the perfect picture.

Professor Ozpin stepped forward.

"Before we send you into the forest below we have some guidelines to go over." He announced

"There are artifacts in a temple in the forest before you, your mission is to retrieve one of the artifacts and bring it back to this spot. Also to make things a little more interesting the first person you make eye contact with...will be your partner for the rest of your time here at Beacon. Now everybody please step onto one of the plates before you and ready yourself" Ozpin explained

"_There is a chance one of these girls might become my partner!_" Bryant shouted in his head

He followed Ozpin's orders and stepped onto the plate before him a sense of unease and anxiety ran through his body.

"This forest has Grimm in it so please be careful...oh and try not to die" Ozpin said as first student was launched

Bryant took a deep breath and readied himself, he felt himself become weightless, he felt air flying past his face as he flew through the sky, for a few seconds he had an incredible view of Vale, rolling hills the bright green forest below and the sun shining bright in the sky. He began to feel his momentum die down and he began to descend towards the ground he unsheathed his two katana blades. The blades where an Ookami heirloom crafted with the finest and purest metals available at the time they were created. The guards of the blades were custom made into a head of a wolf with it's mouth open, the actual blade of the sword exited through the mouth of the wolf.

"Here we go" Bryant quietly said to himself as he neared the treeline of the forest.

As he neared a tree his angled his upper body so he could drive his blades into the tree's body which would dramatically decrease his speed. As he dug the blades into tree it caused his momentum to swing him in circles around the tree until he came to a stop at the bottom. The forest looked a lot different on the inside than on the outside. Light was partially blocked from the tall trees around him and there were many plants and bushes around him.

"We I guess I better start looking for the temple" He said to himself as he pushed forward into the forest

He made his way through the forest taking in his environment trying to stay out of the way of any possible Grimm. He was making his way through some bush when he heard a deep growl.

"Oh...crap" He said as he realized the growl belonged to a beowolf.

Bryant made his way to a clear area of bushes and trees so he could get a clear look at his enemy. After a few moments the dark figure of a beowolf appeared out of the bush then a moment another one appeared then another and another soon there were about five of them standing in front of Bryant.

"Hey...fellas...umm...how we doin today?" Bryant asked

The beowolves just replied with low growls.

"Yea...so how about you let me go and no one gets hurt...sound like a good deal?" Bryant said trying to reason with them

He knew it was pointless trying to talk to them he was just trying to buy some time to get a good angle on them. When he felt he had a good spot he rested his hands on the handles of his blades.

The group of beowolves got into their attacking stance and lunged at immediately realized this and unsheathed his blades the first beowolf tried to slash him but Bryant was able to deflect the attack and stab the beowolf with his left blade driving it deep into the body of the wolf. The beast let out a loud howl of pain, Bryant quickly reversed his grip on his right blade and quickly slashed across the creature's throat, the wolf stood in place for a second or two before it's head slid forward and fell to the floor the now headless body dropped to it's knees and fell to the ground. Bryant now looked at the four remaining beowolves standing in front of him, his two katanas were dripping with the crimson blood of the beowolf he just killed. The four beowolves launched an attack all at the same time. Bryant had to duck under the claws of a wolf, he deflected an attack coming from his left, sparks flew as steel met the claws of the beowolves. Bryant was able to make a small slice on one of the wolves legs causing the monster to rear in pain, Bryant quickly moved in on the creature, bringing his right blade up puncturing under the creature's chin, the top of the katana sprouted from the top of the wolf's head, a low gurgle emitted from the wolf and blood began to pour out of the corners of it's mouth. Bryant pulled his blade from the creature's head and the body fell on it's back. The three remaining wolves stopped attacking and growled then blended into the bushes of the surrounding area and vanished.

"Bye guys we should really hang out again sometime!" Bryant said cleaning the blood from his blades.

He sheathed his blades on his hips and made his way deeper into the beautiful yet deadly forest. Flowers were everywhere giving the false picture of peace and happiness, while beasts hid in the shadows waiting to feed on some unsuspecting person who crosses their path. As he entered a clearing Bryant saw large ruins of what had to be the temple Ozpin informed them about. On his way to the temple he realized he hadn't seen anybody from his group of students. When he arrived at the temple all small stands were empty there was nothing in the temple...absolutely nothing.

"What the hells going on! Theres no one around and nothing here in the temple." Bryant said thinking to himself

He made his way down a hill that lead through more ruins he was surprised when he saw two fresh corpses of a nevermore and a deathstalker. He followed a path that lead up a large hill when he finally arrived at the top he was met by Professor Ozpin.

"Why hello there Bryant" Ozpin said greeting Bryant

"Hello sir" Bryant said confused

"I'm sure you're wondering about the artifacts and why you never found a partner" Ozpin said

"Well now that you mention it I was wondering why I never found a partner or an artifact" Bryant admitted

"I'll explain everything on the way back to the school" Ozpin gestured for Bryant to follow

"What would you like to know about first?" Ozpin asked

"I kinda want to know why I never found a partner" Bryant answered

"Well Bryant you are the odd man out, basically we had an odd number of new students so one person wouldn't have a partner and in this case that person is you. But don't worry we have a protocol called the Odd Man Out Plan for a situation such as this. Myself and other teachers will be observing you during the course of the day for a few days before we assign you to a team. We will assign you to a team we feel you would be able to excel in and grow not only as a hunter but as a person. I hope that is a sufficient explanation" Ozpin told him

"And what of the artifact?" Bryant asked

"Those artifacts were nothing more than mere chess pieces their sole purpose was to help create the teams for the new students. The way it works is that two sets of partners with matching chess pieces would form a group of four students. So the artifacts is really nothing to worry about in your case." Ozpin said

"Oh ok so its nothing really to worry about" Bryant said relieved

"Precisely, pay not attention to the artifacts. Well we are coming up to the school please come and see the new teams, to see what group of students you might possibly get assigned into." Ozpin said

"Yes sir" Bryant replied

The two of them entered into the school and made their way to the announcement hall. Ozpin made his way down the aisle leading to the stage and Bryant made his way into the crowd. Bryant sat back and watched as the teams were announced it started with team CRDL followed by team JNPR and finally team RWBY.

"I think I really would crap myself if I was assigned to the all girl team" Bryant said quietly laugh at himself

The rest of the day carried on pretty normally until he ran into Jack.

"Hey man!" Jack said running over to Bryant

"What's up" Bryant replied

"Wheres your partner? Is it at girl? Was it one of the girls from that little group? Is it the blonde one?" Jack said bombarding Bryant with an array of questions

"No man, I...I...don't have a partner" Bryant said sadly

"Wait..how is that possible?" Jack asked

"It turns out that there is an odd number of new students and I'm the person who wasn't able to get a partner" Bryant said

A girl walked up next to Jack.

"Oh..hey" Jack said to the girl next to him

"Bryant this is my partner Jill. Jill this in my friend Bryant" Jack said introducing them to each other

"Hello" Jill said smiling

"Umm...H-Hi" Bryant stuttered

"Oh don't mind him. He's scared of girls" Jack said laughing

"I-I'm not!" Bryant replied

Jill giggled

"Dude...really?" Jack said looking at Bryant

"Ok..ok...maybe just a little" Bryant admitted with his face turning red

"Well Jill and me were gonna go set our stuff up in our room...so I'll see you later man" Jack said

"Bye Bryant" Jill said as she walked away with Jack

"B-Bye" Bryant said as he watched them walk away

A feeling of loneliness crept up on him realizing that Jack is going to be with his partner from now on. Bryant now had no one, he was on his own. It looked like it was getting near dinner time so Bryant made his way to the eating hall. He grabbed a tin tray and walked through the dinner line he was given some chicken,corn and chocolate pudding. He sat down at a open table and began to eat his dinner he didn't feel like eating at the moment his mind was busy trying to get over the fact that Jack was gone. He was busy moving around the corn and the pudding with a fork.

"Umm..excuse me" A female voice said from behind

Bryant felt his body became tense. He turned to see a girl, she had brown hair with two brown rabbit ears sticking up she was holding a tray and she was looking at Bryant. Considering she was a faunus Bryant felt his body relax.

"Do you need something?" Bryant said in a nice voice

"Would it be ok if I sit at here?" She said looking at a spot next to Bryant

"Go ahead" Bryant said smiling

"Thank you" She said as she sat down

"Umm..do you eat your pudding with corn?" The girl asked looking at Bryant's plate

"Oh..no...I'm not really hungry to be honest. I really don't know what to do with my time so I came here." Bryant replied

"Why don't you hang out with your partner?" The girl said

"Well...you see I...kinda..don't have...a….(_Gurgle_)." Bryant felt his stomach become upset

"Umm will you excuse me for a second" Bryant said smiling while he got up and raced to the bathroom

After handling his business in the restroom Bryant was on his way back to the eating hall.

"Uhhh..I feel like I just had a baby" Bryant said rubbing his stomach

He opened the door to the eating hall and was hit in the chest. He looked down what hit him and was greeted by two big watery brown eyes, it was the girl from the table.

"What's wrong?" Bryant asked concerned

"Nothing...its fine" The girl said wiping tears from her eyes

"You're crying...you can tell me what's wrong" Bryant said trying to console the girl

"Its Cardin! He always make fun of me! He calls me a freak and always pulls on my ears and emabrasses me in front of everybody." She explained

"Who's Cardin?" He asked the girl

"Him...thats Cardin" She answered pointing to a guy with orange hair

"Don't worry I'll handle this" He said shooting the girl a smile and began walking over to Cardin

"No...don't" She said

Bryant stopped a few feet from Cardin who was in a group of about three other guys.

"Hey Cardin" Bryant said

"Do I know you?" Cardin said looking at Bryant

"No...but I believe you know my friend over there" Bryant said looking over at the girl

"Oh yea...you mean that faunus freak?" Cardin said

"She isn't a freak, please apologize to her" Bryant said

"Why would I apologize to her?" Cardin said while getting up from the table and walking up to Bryant

"Well you see that your remarks made her rather upset and I would like you to please apologize" Bryant nicely asked

"Apologize!? You want me to apologize to her?" Cardin said on the verge of laughing

"Umm yea" Bryant said smiling

"Ok here I'll make you a deal...I'll fight you...if you win I'll apologize and when I win you have to run through the school….naked" Cardin said

"Like with no clothes on?" Bryant asked

"Thats what naked is isn't it?" Cardin replied

Bryant thought about for a second, he looked back at the girl she smiled at him she didn't have a clue what Bryant was about to agree to.

"Ok...fine I'll fight you" Bryant answered

"Good...I was hoping to hear that" Cardin said bringing out his mace

Seeing weapons being drawn the students in the eating hall became quiet and watched intently on the situation that was developing before them.

"Bryant?" Jack said seeing that Bryant was about to fight someone

Bryant unsheathed his blades and ready himself for a fight.

"I have to keep my temper in check" Bryant quietly said to himself

Without any hesitation Cardin lunged at Bryant. Bryant had to stop the mace by pitting his strength against Cardin's strength by having his swords hold off Cardin's mace doing this Bryant unknowingly left his midsection unguarded the result was Cardin swiftly delivering a knee to his stomach. Bryant immediately gripped his stomach from the pain then he felt a fist make contact with the left side of his face this caused Bryant to stagger backwards. When Bryant thought the barrage was over something large and metallic collided with the right side of his ribs, Bryant was launched to his right due to the force of the impact, his blades flew out of his grip and his body crashed into the floor. There was a nagging pain from his ribs, he probably broke one or two as he struggled to get back to his feet he spit some blood out of his mouth. He channeled some of aura to his hands and his blades flew from where they landed and returned to his hands. Bryant felt some anger starting to build up in him.

"Bryant remember what teach said happy place find your happy place!" Jack shouted

"Hes right I have to find my happy place" Bryant said as he began to control his breathing

"Hows this for a happy place!" Cardin shouted

Bryant looked up just as Cardin's fist made contact with his nose the force of the hit made blood shoot out of Bryant's nose and he fell to the ground. Blood poured from Bryant's nose and covered his dark green Attack on Titan hoodie.

"Not the hoodie! Bryant's loves that thing! Oh crap hes gonna lose it!" Jack said concerned

"Lose what?" Jill asked confused

"His temper!" Jack replied scared

"Not my hoodie! My sister got me this" Bryant shouted his breathe started to quicken

"You're nothing but a loser. You were just a waste of my time and energy. Your sister must not know how big of a loser you really are….in fact shes probably a loser to for having to be related to you." Cardin said laughing

Dude! No don't joke about his sister!" Jack warned

"What did you just say" Bryant said with his eyes beginning to water up

"I said your sister is a loser just like you!" Cardin shouted for everybody to here

"Bryant! He doesn't know! He doesn't know!" Jack said trying to calm Bryant

There were streams of tears going down the corners of Bryant's closed eyes.

"Dude please apologize! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Jack pleaded with Cardin

"Why!? I was just telling him the truth" Cardin said still laughing

"Shut up!" Bryant shouted as he rose to his feet, he opened his eyes and they had changed from their normal brown color to blood red

"Oh crap dude….you better run" Jack said to Cardin

Bryant slammed the blades of his two katana into the solid marble floor the force of the blades impact made a spider web of cracks appear around their entry points. The bottoms of the katana opened and a black mold with a hole the shape of a dust crystal appeared. Bryant reached into a pouch he had on his hip and pulled out a yellow and red crystal. He proceeded to insert a crystal into each blade. Once the crystals were in the mold it retracted into the sword itself. Bryant then pulled the blades out of the ground and help them in his hands, after a second of two blades turned the color of the crystal inserted into them. When Bryant loses his temper his body and aura go through a very unusual process, his aura is burnt up at an incredible rate but for those few minutes Bryant's aura pushes his body to an almost superhuman level. Bryant launched an attack at Cardin, before Cardin could react he already had a fist driving into his stomach the fource of the hit sent Cardin fly a few feet through the air. A grim smile crept onto Bryant's lips it isn't only his body that changes but also his personality. Bryant appeared next to Cardin who was still on the ground, to the naked eye it looked as if Bryant just teleported next to Cardin. Bryant picked Cardin up off the floor by placing a hand of Cardin's throat and lifting him off the ground.

"WHO'S THE LOSER NOW!" Bryant bellowed

Bryant flung Cardin into a lunch table with enough force that it smashed under the impact.

"I'll help you Cardin!" A guy from Cardin's team yelled while running at Bryant with a drawn sword

The guy brought the sword down on Bryant who caught the blade with his bare hand, blood began to ooze out of the sides of Bryant's hand, he began to laugh but it wasn't an normal laugh it sounded different...almost evil. Bryant gripped the stunned boy throat and lifted him off the ground. Bryant was choking him to the point where he dropped his sword, it fell to the floor with a clang, Bryant brought his free hand back and delivered a direct shot to the guy's stomach sending him flying into the wall of the eating hall the guy hit the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Bryant moved back to his swords which were still in the ground and decided he would rather electrocute Cardin rather than burn him so he pulled out the yellow blade. He began moving towards Cardin with the electric blade, arcs of electricity danced on the blade.

"Hey buddy how we doing?" Bryant said in a menacing voice

Cardin was still recovering from being thrown into the table.

Bryant stood above Cardin and brought the blade above his head with both his hands holding the blade, he was going to execute Cardin for all to see. Just as he was about to bring the blade down Cardin let out the girliest and highest pitched scream Bryant had ever heard. Bryant looked a little shocked at what he just heard but returned to what he was about to do the moment before. Suddenly Bryant felt his arms grow heavy and he dropped his sword, it was like his whole body was suddenly drained of energy his eyes switched color from red to brown, the now exhausted Bryant fell to his knees and the world began to grow dark it all happened so quickly he had very little time to react.

"Bryant! Bryant!" Jack shouted as he ran over to Bryant who was now unconscious.

"Can someone please help me get him to the infirmary!?" Jack shouted for everyone to hear

"We can help you!" A girl with dark red hair answered

"Weiss go tell the nurse we're going to bring someone in right now" The girl ordered

"Uhhh fine!" A girl dressed in white said as she left the eating hall

Jack put Bryant's left arm around his shoulder and began to carry him.

"I can help you" The girl with bright blonde hair said as she put Bryant's right arm around her shoulder

"_Man Bryant if you weren't unconscious right now you really would be crapping your pants_" Jack thought as the blonde girl and him carried Bryant to the infirmary

"You see that everybody! Thats why you don't mess with Cardin Winchester!" Cardin shouted as Bryant was carried out of the eating hall

Bryant was taken in by the medical staff at Beacon and was looked after the whole night, they cared for his physical wounds and they gave him medicine to quicken the regeneration process of his aura. The morning sun was shining through the window of Bryant's medical room. The light landed on his eyes which caused him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes to see the girl with brown rabbit ears sleeping in a chair next to his bed she had her arms folded on the bed and her head was resting on top of her arms.

Bryant let out a fake yawn to wake her up.

"You're awake!" The girl said with her voice full of joy

"Yea" Bryant said smiling

"How do you feel?" The girl asked her voice was full of concern

"I'm good, my side hurts a little though but how did I get here?" Bryant said looking around

"Well you were beating up Cardin pretty good, and then you just...collapsed, then team RWBY and some other guy brought you here" She explained

"Wait isn't team RWBY the all girl team?" Bryant asked as his face grew a little red

"Yea. You know you really didn't have to do all that for me you know, like almost killing Cardin and then collapsing in front of everybody. It really wasn't necessary" The girl said

"It was fun! Other than possibly breaking a couple ribs and blacking out it was very enjoyable but I don't remember beating up Cardin" Bryant said confused

"What do you mean? You were literally about to kill him before you collapsed, you don't remember any of that?" She asked surprised

"Nope none of it" Bryant said even more confused

"Maybe its because they have you on medicine right now. I'm sure you'll remember later" The girl said smiling

"Yea probably. Oh I'm Bryant by the way" He said smiling

"I'm Velvet its nice to meet you" Velvet said smiling

The door to the white room opened and Ozpin walked in he had an excited look on his face.

"Looks like its time for me to go" Velvet said as she got up from her chair

She quickly leaned in and hugged Bryant while whispering a quiet thank you in his ear.

"U-U-Umm bye Velvet" Bryant managed to get out as she left the room

Well Mr. Ookami I saw your little battle in the eating with Mr. Winchester. I must say I see limitless potential in you, you have a gift! That ability you showcased while fighting was something very few hunters and huntresses have and to learn would take years. I mean we would have to have you develop your aura for longer lasting effects and you would have to learn how to control yourself while you go into that mode or whatever you want to call it!" Ozpin said speaking at a very fast rate

"Umm what are you talking about professor?" Bryant said confused

"Your gift! That ability you have to manipulate your aura to boost your physical ability! You and one other student have such an ability but hers is a far...far...FAR...milder version of yours that is why she can control herself while she uses it. But yours is like nothing I have ever seen before the amount of energy you used up yesterday was very impressive. To be fair you were getting beat up pretty bad before you used the aura manipulation but once you activated it Mr. Winchester didn't stand a chance. Now that I have realized what you have I am going to place you with the other aura manipulator's group. Mrs. Xiao Long is the other manipulator so try to learn from her in how to control manipulation." Ozpin explained

"Wait...isn't she on team RWBY?! Like the all girl team RWBY!?" Bryant said full of anxiety

"Yes she is the sister of the leader of that team. Why is something wrong with joining team RWBY?" Ozpin asked

"Well...you see I'm...kinda...scared...of girls" Bryant said embarrassed

"You're kidding right?" Ozpin said fixing his glasses

"Sadly no sir" Bryant admitted

"Well Bryant I'm sorry,I have already added you to their team roster and I was about to inform them about their new member" Ozpin said

"Can I request something sir?" Bryant asked

"What do you need Bryant?" Ozpin asked

"A new changed of pants" Bryant answered


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm...sir does this mean I will have to share a room with them?" Bryant asked hesitantly

"Of course, you are part of the team aren't you? Ozpin answered

This information hit Bryant like a freight train he thought he might fall back into unconsciousness. His breaths became much faster and his face grew a ghastly pale, the thought sharing a room with one girl gave him anxiety problems but four girls was a death wish.

"_What did I do to deserve this_?" Bryant thought as he realized there was no escape

"Are you feeling ok Bryant?" Ozpin asked looking at him

"No sir…" Bryant mumbled as he felt despair fall over him

"I suppose we can reschedule the meeting for after breakfast" Ozpin said seeing Bryant was in no shape to do much

"Thank you sir" Bryant answered giving a faint smile

"I must be on my way I have matters to attend to such as Cardin in the other room" Ozpin said as he made his way to the door

"I'll come find you when its time for the meeting" Ozpin said as the door closed

With that Bryant released a heavy sigh and attempted to get out of the medical bed. As he set his feet on the cold white tile floor his vision blurred for a second, he had to realized he still wasn't at 100%. Since he was in a medical gown his first priority was to find his clothes, he couldn't go outside in a gown he would look like an insane person and worst of all the gown didn't have a back so his bare butt would be showing to the world. As he struggled to make his way across the room he saw his clothes neatly folded on a chair with his blades resting on top. He didn't have a clue to who prepared everything so nicely for him so he gave them a quiet thank you under his breath. He grabbed his clothes and proceeded to put everything on then he strapped his blades to his hips, the whole process took more energy than he thought it would, he was left taking deep breaths. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Bryant said

The door opened and Jack and Jill appeared.

"How are you feeling man?" Jack asked concerned

"I'm alright...just a little tired" Bryant answered

.

"Hey man wanna grab breakfast?" Jack said looking at Bryant

"(_Sigh_) Sure" Bryant answered

The three of them made their way to the eating hall along the way there Bryant was getting looks from the other students. They weren't hostile looks, they were more looks of curiosity. The three of them found an open table and settled down.

"Hey man wait here, Jill and me will go grab the food" Jack said as he made his way to the breakfast line.

Jill gave Bryant a quick smile and followed after Jack.

Bryant didn't understand why his strength was almost non existent. "Was it because of the fight yesterday?", "Did Cardin do something to me?". These were just a few of the many questions Bryant had flying around in his head until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Bryant was expecting one of the girls from his new group or maybe it was Velvet coming to say hi. When he turned around he was greeted by a face with rage and anger upon it.

"C-C-Cardin!" Bryant said as he realized who the hand belonged to

"Hello Bryant" Cardin said his voice was full of hate

Cardin had some bandages on his arms and legs and his armor had a dent on the one of the leg plates.

"Umm...h-hows it going?" Bryant said nervously

Cardin took a seat next to Bryant, his group of followers watched from a distance.

"Hows it going!? Is that all you have to say? You should be asking my forgiveness after what you did yesterday! You embarrassed me in front of the whole school! I came here to let you know...this is far from over" Cardin said and rose from the table and walked back to his little group

"Wait…are we enemies?!" Bryant shouted confused

"Yes you idiot!" Cardin shouted from a distance

"OK!" Bryant shouted back

"I wake up in a hospital bed to find out that I collapsed, that I'm in a group full of girls, I have no energy, my butt was exposed and now I have an enemy...what else can go wrong" Bryant said as he rubbed his head

"Hey Bryant….umm...they're kinda out of pancakes" Jack explained

"No...not the pancakes!" Bryant shouted as he threw his hands into the air

"Its alright man we brought you some oatmeal instead" Jack said with a half hearted smile

"Is that a way of comforting me? Today is terrible!" Bryant stated

"Why whats wrong man?" Jack asked as he and Jill sat down

"I got a team. Thats whats wrong!" Bryant shouted

"Congrats man….I mean...umm..thats terrible" Jack asked confused

"I'm on team RWBY" Bryant said sorrowfully

Jack dropped his spoon into his oatmeal.

"Y-Y-You're on what team?" Jack asked his hands were shaking a little

"Team RWBY!" Bryant sadly said

"You're complaining about that!" Jack shouted

"Yea man I'm gonna be surrounded by pretty girls 24/7. I have to share a room with them! Its like hell on earth! I dont know what I did to deserve this!" Bryant said on the verge of tears

Jack lunged at Bryant but luckily Jill caught him before he could reach the other side of the table.

"You know how many guys would kill to be in your position!" Jack shouted angrily

"I don't know why they would kill, I would gladly give it away" Bryant answered

"I'll take it off your hands!" Jack said his face was full of hope

Jill turned to Jack and slammed his face into his oatmeal.

"I think the deal just got cancelled" Jill said smiling

"N-Nice" Bryant quietly said

"Thank you" Jill replied

Bryant opened his mouth to say something but felt a hand on his shoulder again.

"Ok Cardin I know we're enemies alright" Bryant said without turning around

Jill's eyes grew huge, seeing this Bryant knew it wasn't Cardin.

Bryant turned his body to see that Professor Ozpin was standing behind him, he had a grim look on his face.

"Bryant…I need you to come with me for a minute" Ozpin said in a serious tone

"U-umm alright...is this about meeting my team?" Bryant asked while he rose from the table

"No...this is more specific to you Bryant" He answered still in a very serious tone

Ozpin and Bryant left the eating hall and began to walk through the empty halls of Beacon.

"Bryant...your sister...Kusano...well she has been admitted to a hospital in Vale" Ozpin explained

"What!...How...sh...she...had enough medicine for the month...why is she in the hospital" Bryant said with a mixture of shock and fear

"I don't know...I only got off the phone with the doctor a few minutes ago...but if you wish to go visit her, I am willing to excuse your absences for the rest of your classes" Ozpin continued

"Yea..I mean yes I want to go see her" Bryant quickly answered

"I thought so...a transport is about to leave Beacon in about….(looks down at watch)...five minutes...so you should probably hurry" He said

"I will head over to the transport right now, thank you!" Bryant said as he began sprinting to the transport bay

When Bryant arrived the aircraft was getting ready to take off, he managed to squeeze through the one of the doors on the plane. He quickly looked around and saw that he was one of the few people on the ship. He found a seat next to a window and settled in.

After a few minutes of sitting Bryant was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Umm...Hi Bryant"

Bryant turned to see that the voice belonged to Velvet

"Oh..hey Velvet" Bryant quietly said

"Can I sit here?" She asked

"Of course" Bryant replied

"So...what are you doing on here?" She asked

"Umm...I have to go see my sister" Bryant answered in a shaky tone

"Oh...by the sound of your voice it seems kinda serious...is she ok?" Velvet asked concerned

"Well...no...my sister has dealt with illness her whole life...and she was admitted to a hospital" Bryant answered his eyes were becoming a little watery

"I'm so sorry to hear that...if there is anything I can do...let me know" Velvet replied trying to console Bryant

"Thanks...so what are you here for?" Bryant asked trying to change the subject

"Oh...I...umm have to go meet some people...nothing big though" She answered

"Oh...umm...thats cool" Bryant replied

Bryant looked out the ship's window...it had a beautiful view of Vale...the world below looked so small...under different circumstances Bryant would have been lost in the endless sea of land below him...but the situation with his sister had put him in a gloomy mood.

"Hey...don't worry Bryant...I'm sure she's going to be fine...she has someone as brave and caring as you looking out for her" Velvet said

"Thanks Velvet...hey I think I'm going to take a quick nap...I'm still kinda tired from yesterday" Bryant told her

"I'll wake you when we get there" Velvet said smiling

Bryant leaned back into the cushion of the seat he was sitting in….it didn't take long for him to fall into unconsciousness

"Promise me son…promise me that if your mother and I don't come back, you will always be there for Kusano" Bryant's father said to him as he stared him in the eyes

"I promise father...no harm will come to her" Bryant answered his voice was full of confidence

"Remember Bryant your father and I love you very much...and no matter what...that will never change" Bryant's mother said as she hugged Bryant

"Takashi...Elizabeth...we gotta go...this village won't save itself..will it?" A voice called from a distance

"Shut up! Can you see we are saying goodbye to our son!" Bryant's father shouted back

"Well it looks like its time for me and mom to head out son…keep practicing with your blades...we will continue our training when I get back" Bryant father said smiling

"Miya...you take good care of my kids" Bryant's father said to a woman

"Of course Takashi" She said as she bowed

Bryant gave one last wave to his parents as they left in a helicopter to their destination. Bryant would wait on a seat he had in front of his house so he could greet his parents when they returned. Days...turned to weeks...weeks turned to months…months turned to years...Bryant was never able to welcome them home…because they never returned home.

Bryant shot awake with heavy breathing and in a light sweat. Realizing it was just a dark memory that reared it's ugly face in his sleep, Bryant began to calm down, he looked out the window to see that the sun was starting to set. He felt something on his shoulder, he turned his head to find that it was Velvet's head...she was also asleep and her right arm was wrapped around Bryant's left arm...Bryant never noticed it before but Velvet...was kind of adorable.

"We will be landing in a few minutes" The pilot's voice crackled over the speaker

"So I guess I have to wake you up" Bryant said as he began to gently nudge her

Her eyes flickered open, then she realized she was resting on Bryant and immediately moved her head.

"Was my shoulder comfortable?" Bryant asked with a faint smile

It seemed that Velvet was at a loss of words and her face was a light shade of red she then quickly unwrapped her arm around Bryant's

"S-Sorry about that" She said embarrassed

"No worries...as long as you didn't drool on me its fine and besides you looked pretty adorable when you were sleeping" Bryant assured her

This complement made Velvet turn an even brighter shade of red.

"I-I do...I mean...I did?" Velvet asked embarrassed

"Yea...hey it looks like we are pulling into the station" Bryant replied

The massive aircraft came into a large hangar and docked after a few minutes the doors on the sides a loud rumble the ship's engine shut off. Bryant and Velvet made their way out of the ship and left for the exit of the hangar. Outside the hangar was a large pick up area.

"Velvet!"

"Thats my ride...I'll see you back at Beacon...tell your sister I hope everything is ok" Velvet said as she gave Bryant a hug and left

After Velvet had left, Bryant looked around the area, he saw that there was a taxi not to far away. Bryant made his way over to the taxi.

"Hey...umm...excuse me?" He said as he knocked on the car's window

The window rolled down.

"What is it kid?" The driver asked

"This is a taxi right?" Bryant asked

"You tell me" The man replied gesturing to the sign on top of the car which read TAXI

"So you can give me a ride then?" Bryant asked slightly confused

"I'm a taxi driver! What do you think?" The man replied

"Umm….Y-Yes?" Bryant hesitantly answered scratching his chin

"Yes the answer is YES!" The man shouted frustrated

"So now what?' Bryant asked still confused

"Get your ass in the car!" The man shouted

Bryant quickly opened the one of the back doors of the car and slipped inside.

"Where to?" The driver grumbled

"Vale hospital" Bryant answered

"Alright that isn't going to take long...its only a couple blocks away" The man answered

The car's engine came to life and the car began to make its way to the hospital. It must have taken less than five minutes of driving before the car to stopped in front of a massive building with a large lit up red cross at the top.

"Here we are kid...that will be ten bucks" The man said

"Ten bucks!?...you drove for like five minutes maybe" Bryant replied

"Hey...I gave you a ride...now its time to pay" The man said

"(_Sigh_) Whatever" Bryant said as he handed the man the money and hurried to the hospital there was a big man in front of the door

"I'm sorry...but no weapons in the hospital" A large man said as he stepped in front of Bryant

"C'mon! My sister is in there and I need to see her!" Bryant pleaded

"No weapons inside...but you can leave them here" The man said adamantly

Bryant thought about it for a second

"Fine...but please take good care of them" Bryant said as he unstrapped his blades and handed them to the man

"Now you can enter" The man said as he stepped aside

Bryant quickly hurried into the hospital and ran up to a woman sitting at a desk.

"I need to see Kusano Ookami" Bryant quickly stated

"Kusano Ookami huh? Let me get her room for you" The said as she flipped pages in a large binder

"Ahh here she is...Floor 21 Room 108" The woman said with a smile

Bryant thanked the woman and hurried to the nearest elevator. Luckily he was the only one inside he quickly pressed the button that had a 21 on it. The elevator made it's way up to floor 21 the doors separated and Bryant quickly got out. He made his way down the numerous halls until he found room 108. He stood and looked at the big bold number on front of the door. He took a deep breath and entered. The sun had bathed the room in a light orange color...then there she was...the little girl that was laying in the bed...her messy blonde hair was strung across the pillow that her head rested on. She looked tired but at the same time peaceful...this wasn't the first time Bryant had had to visit her in the hospital...her life had be one big rotation of being at home for a while then something going wrong and then a trip to the hospital. One of the main reasons why Bryant wanted to become a hunter was that the money he would earn from various jobs could help pay for her monthly medicine.

"Bryant?" A voice asked

Bryant turned to see a purple haired woman who sat peacefully in a chair across the room.

"Oh...hello Miya" Bryant said as he greeted her

The woman got up and walked across the room and gave Bryant a hug.

"Its good to see you Bryant" Miya said smiling

"Its good to see you too Miya...how long has she been here" Bryant replied

"Since this morning...her medicine isn't strong enough for her illness...but the stronger medicine is too expensive for us to buy" Miya said sadly

"When is she cleared to go back home?" Bryant asked

"She has already been cleared...but the medicines they gave her are a little strong for such a young child so she is allowed to stay until she wakes up" Miya answered

Miya and Bryant sat across the room from Kusano and talked for a couple hours. They reminisced about when Bryant was a little kid and how is hunter training is going, he told her about team RWBY and the situation he was in. He liked talking to Miya, she was the closest thing to mom he had for most of his life. The sun had gone down and the room's artificial lights had turned on.

"I'm kind of hungry I think I'm going to go look for food...call me if anything happens with Kusano" Bryant said as he got up

"Ok...be safe" Miya said as Bryant left the room

Bryant made his way to the entrance of the hospital, the same man was guarding the entrance as before.

"Excuse me...can I get my blades back" Bryant asked

"Here you are...I gotta say kid...those are some nice blades...where did you get them from" The man asked

"Family Heirloom" Bryant replied

"Well I run a sword school in downtown Vale...stop by if you're interested" The man said as he handed Bryant a card

"Cool...I'll definitely think about it" Bryant answered as he began to walk away

Bryant made his way down the dark streets of Vale...the only light was the occasionally street light but those were far and few between. As he turned a corner he saw a girl pull up in a motorcycle that was bright yellow, the girl then got off the bike and took off the helmet and her bright blonde hair flowed down.

"_Its the girl from team RWBY_! _But what is she doing here_?"" Bryant thought to himself

The girl then proceeded to enter a building, Bryant's curiosity got the better of him as he made his way down the street to the building she entered. There was loud music being played on the inside, Bryant could hear it as he drew closer.

"_Should I go in_?" Bryant wrestled with the question in his head for a minute or two until he decided to enter

The doors of the building slide apart as Bryant got close and revealed a world completely foreign to him, the volume and beat of the music caused Bryant to cover his ears it felt like he was being hit in the head with a hammer, the many rapidly flashing lights made Bryant feel a little disoriented.

"_What is this madness!" _Bryant thought as he walked into the building

He quickly found a table to sit down to gain his bearings.

A woman walked up to him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked as she pulled out a pencil and a small notebook

Bryant thought about it for a second.

"Umm...can I get some chocolate milk? He asked

"Did you say chocolate milk?" The woman asked confused

"Umm...yea...are you guys out?" Bryant asked

"Uhh...we don't carry chocolate milk" The woman replied

"Fine...regular milk is good then" Bryant said with a smile

"Um...we don't carry that either" The woman answered

'"Umm...what do you guys carry?" Bryant asked

"Beer…many different drinks" The woman answered

"Umm..yea can I have a water?" Bryant asked

"Yup...one water coming up" The woman said then left

"No chocolate milk or regular milk...what kind of crazy place is this" Bryant quietly grumbled to himself

Suddenly a loud crash happened as a guy went flying through the air. Bryant looked to see that it was the blonde girl that sent him flying. Then thugs dressed in black suits appeared and surrounded her...Bryant was thinking about helping her until he saw that she could easily handle it herself when one of the thugs flew into the table he was sitting at. Then two other girls appeared one was dressed in an icy white and the other was in a blood red color. The blonde girl dispatched one of the girls after a few minutes of fighting, Bryant then saw the guy that went flying get to his feet and pull out a large red launcher and begin to aim at the blonde girl. Bryant immediately stood up and channeled his aura to his feet so he could boost his speed, and he began sprinting to the blonde girl, the launch the rockets

just as the blonde girl finished off the second girl. Bryant tackled the blonde girl out of the way of the rockets just as they made impact. When Bryant opened his eyes he say that he was laying on top of the girl, his face turned a deep red.

"You? What are you doing here?" The girl said looking at him

"M-M-Me?" Bryant stuttered

"Get a room you two" The guy with the launcher said

The sound of screeching tires were heard outside the building and the doors revealed ten more thugs were entering the building.

"You take care of them I'll take care of Junior" The girl said as she got to her feet and ran at the guy with the launcher

The thugs began running at Bryant with blades he then unsheathed his blades and readied himself for the fight. The first thug tried to stab Bryant in stomach but was easily avoided Bryant delivered a quick punch to the thugs face temporarily stunning him, Bryant brought down his left blade down on the man's collar bone and brought his right blade through the man's chest. Bryant's felt someone was behind him, he quickly brought a blade to deflect an attack at his back, Bryant then did a 180 degree spin and delivered a slice along the man's legs making him fall to his knees Bryant then took a step back and drove his right blade through the man's face,Bryant smiled as he felt the man's face crunch under the force of his attack. Bryant didn't know it but the normal brown shade of his eyes was slowly being replaced with a lighter shade of red. Bryant then proceeded to kill five more thugs in rapid succession. The crackle of gunfire roared out as projectiles flew past Bryant, he grabbed an unsuspecting thug and used him as a human shield until the the bullets stopped, Bryant saw the thug using the gun was reloading, he dropped his dead human shield and took a step forward, he sent his right blade flying through the air the blade entered the man's throat, the man dropped the gun and began to grab the blade in his throat, Bryant then did his aura pull and the blade flew out of the man's throat and back to Bryant's hand. Bryant's eyes were turning a deep red, Bryant finished off the rest of the thugs except one.

"W-W-who are you?!" The frightened man shouted

"I suppose its right for a man to know his killer's name huh?...My name is Bryant Ookami" Bryant explained in a menacing tone

"Bryant" The blonde girl called out

Bryant began to approach the last man with his blood soaked blades, leaving drops of crimson blood as he walked.

"Bryant" The girl called out again

Bryant began to raise his blades, his hood stopped the light from hitting his face, two red eyes and an evil white smile was all that could be seen.

"Bryant!" The girl shouted

The redness left Bryant's eyes and he temporarily froze. The thug saw this opportunity to get up and flee the building. Bryant shook his head and looked around.

"C'mon lets get out of here" The girl said as she approached the entrance

"What happened?" Bryant asked

"Well you tackled me and then fought some thugs and I beat Junior and now we are here...I'm Yang by the way" Yang explained as the walked out of the building

"I-I'm Bryant" He said

"Wait..aren't you on our team now?" Yang asked

"T-Team RWBY?...yea I was assigned to your team" Bryant said

"Well...welcome to the team then...I guess I'll see you back at Beacon...and umm thanks for your help in there" Yang said as she got back on her bike

"Umm..yea no problem…" Bryant didn't really remember what he did

"Bye" Yang said smiling as she sped off on her bike

"Yea...Bye" Bryant said quietly

Bryant couldn't quite explain it, he had a feeling in his stomach that he had never felt before...it was hard to describe...it was a mixture of anxiety and excitement...and for some reason Yang was stuck in his head she was all he could think about. Bryant's phone went off.

"Bryant...Kusano is awake...where have you been?" Miya asked over the phone

"I was caught up in something...I had to help out a friend" Bryant answered

"So your night was interesting?" Miya asked

"Yea...it was definitely out of the ordinary" Bryant answered as he began to head back to the hospital

"Thats him...thats our guy" Roman said as he watch the security camera footage of the club

"Who him?" The man operating the screen asked

"Yea..the kid with the dual blades" Roma replied

"Sir we have the man who escaped here" A thug by the door said

"Well bring him in!" Roman ordered

The man from the club entered the room.

"What can you tell me about this kid right here?" Roman asked highlighting Bryant's figure on the screen

"His name is Bryant Ookami…" The man said shaking

"Ookami huh? Tell our tech team to hack every database available...we're gonna find this kid" Roman said

Wait...while I was hiding outside...I heard him talking with the girl...he goes to Beacon" The man said still shaking

"Beacon! Oh this is gonna be too easy! Tell Velvet we found her a target!" Roman said while laughing

This is Minato108, Hello everybody sorry it took so long for chapter 2, football season just ended so I have much more free time now! So expect a much quicker update rate now :D

Please let me know how you feel about the story in the reviews! And please look at the poll on my profile!


	3. Chapter 3

Our story opens on a secret meeting taking place in an abandoned warehouse. There is very little light inside the cold and dark building, aside from the artificial lights running inside a room. The room wasn't very large, there was a table in the center of the room with two occupied chairs, one on each side. There were a couple of guards in the room, one on each side of the door, which was the only entrance and exit.

"D-Did you say…B-Bryant Ookami?" Velvet asked shocked

"I believe that's who I said…why is there a problem?" Roman asked forcefully

" N-No…there is no problem …no problem at all" Velvet immediately replied

"Good…that's what I thought…now hurry up and go find him" Roman ordered

Velvet immediately rose from the table and made her way out of the room. Roman remained seated…as if he was in deep thought. He looked at one of the guards.

"Call the other four members…tell them we have found them a team leader." Roman finally announced

"Right away sir" The guard said as he pulled a phone out of his pocket and left the room

"Ozpin…my old friend…if I could only see your face when you realize…that I have one of your own working for me…and not only working…he will be leading MY squad" Roman said quietly to himself

Xxx

Bryant managed to make his way back to the hospital to meet Kusano and Miya.

"Bryant!" Kusano shouted when he entered the room

" Ku! How are you feeling?" He asked as he hurried to the side of her bed

" Better…now that you're here" She said as she smiled

" Oh don't give me that! What happen this time?" Bryant asked

" Give you what?" The little girl replied smiling

" That look! With the smile and how you use your eyes…I'm not gonna fall for it…so tell me what happen" Bryant said as he stared at the girl

" Ok…fine…maybe…I kinda…forgot…to take my pill" Kusano sadly answered

" You forgot to what! You know you need that medicine everyday!" Bryant scolded

" I know…I know…I'm sorry…It was an accident" She answered, as she gave Bryant puppy dog eyes

" I'm not gonna fall for it Kusano!" Bryant answered as he turned away from her

" Buuut Bryant!…I'm sorry!" She said again blinking her big green eyes

" (_Sigh_) Fine…I guess all that matters is that your alright now" He answered as he turned around

" I knew you couldn't stay mad at me" She said smiling

" Fine…you won…so how long have you been awake" Bryant asked trying to change the subject

" Awake?…hmm…Miya how long have I been awake?" Kusano asked after thinking about the question

" I'd say about thirty minutes" Miya replied from her chair

" Thirty minutes" Kusano answered nodding her head as if to confirm the information

" I see…when are you gonna head back home" Bryant asked

" Before you arrived a nurse came in and said she was gonna go look for a wheelchair" Miya said

" Kusano…I found you a wheelchair" A female voice sung as the door to the room opened

A girl that looked about Bryant's age entered the room, she had blue hair curled at the end and matching blue eyes. She wore a pink nurse outfit…and to Bryant's dismay…she was pretty…very pretty.

" Oh my…who's this? The girl said looking at Bryant

" That's's my brother Bryant…he goes to Beacon" Kusano answered

" Oh a hunter? That's a very respectable occupation. I'm Juvia… its nice to meet you" The girl said introducing herself

"Umm…H-Hi" Bryant said as his face turned red

Juvia smiled and lightly laughed at his response.

" Is something wrong Bryant?" Miya asked knowing that Bryant was a bit…timid around girls

" N-No…nothing is wrong" Bryant stuttered

" Your face is red…you might have a fever" Juvia said as she placed a hand on Bryant's forehead

It took all his willpower not to pass out on the spot.

" Your burning up…I should get the doctor" Juvia said concerned

" T-That's ok…I'm sure its nothing" Bryant said forcing a smile

" Hmm…well ok…but if your temperature doesn't go down you probably should come back" Juvia advised as she removed her hand from Bryant's forehead

" So…I am going to get in the wheelchair all by myself?" Kusano said looking at Bryant

" Me? I have to put you in the wheelchair" Bryant asked confused

" Well...yea" Kusano replied

" Fine" Bryant answered as he walked over and gently lifted Kusano out of the bed and rested her in the wheelchair

" What a good brother" Juvia said smiling

The group left the room and took the elevator to the hospital's lobby.

" Wait here…I'll go get the car and bring it to the front" Miya said as she headed off

For a minute or two the was a silence between Kusano, Juvia and Bryant.

" So Bryant…what's it like being a hunter?" Juvia asked

" Umm…well I'm not exactly a full fledged hunter yet. I still have to graduate from Beacon before I'm a true hunter" He answered

" Oh…but that's cool that your trying to become one…what made you want to become a hunter?" She asked looking at him

" Well the pay…it would help a lot …especially in my family" Bryant said smiling as he looked at Kusano who was facing forward oblivious to the fact the Bryant was looking at her, Juvia followed his gaze to the little girl in the wheelchair.

" _Is he going through all the trouble of becoming a hunter just for her_?" Juvia wondered

" Miya is outside" Kusano said smiling

As they walked out of the hospital they were welcomed by the cold air of the outside world. It was still late at night, luckily streetlights provided some light in the dark streets. Miya walked around the car and opened the back passenger door for easy access for Kusano. When they reached the car Bryant helped Kusano make her way into the vehicle.

" Bryant…are you coming home with us or do you need to be dropped off at the transport station?" Miya asked looking at him

" Well let me see the time…Oh crap! Its twelve o'clock…I need to get back to Beacon!" Bryant shouted

" Well I can give you a ride" Miya offered

" No no its fine…just get Ku home…I'll just call a cab or something" Bryant answered

" Are you sure?" Miya asked again

" Yea…I'm fine…just get her home" Bryant said smiling

" Alright" Miya replied as she got into the drive seat of the car

Kusano rolled down her window.

" Bryant…when will I see you again?" She asked looking at him

" I'll try to come by more often Ku…its just kinda difficult" Bryant answered

" Promise…you'll try to come by more often?" She asked him

" Yes…yes I promise" Bryant answered

" Pinky promise?" She said as she stuck her hand out the window

" (_Sigh_) Fine…I pinky promise" Bryant answered as he locked pinkies with her

After saying their goodbyes Miya and Kusano left for home, leaving Bryant and Juvia alone in front of the hospital. Bryant noticed that for some reason she wasn't leaving…it was almost as if she was expecting something.

" D-Do I need to tip you?" Bryant asked confused

" No…this is part of my job" Juvia answered as she looked at him

" Then…do you need something?" Bryant asked still confused

" (_Sigh)_ No...I guess not" Juvia said in a sad tone, she then left for the entrance of the hospital

" _Well…that was strange_" Bryant thought to himself

He then began to flag down a taxi to take him back to the station. After a few minutes he finally managed to get one to stop. As he was about to enter the car when he heard a voice calling after him, it was Juvia, she stopped in front of him.

" Here…I want you to have this" She said as she handed him a slip of paper

" What is this?" Bryant asked scratching his head

" You'll see…but it looks like you need to get going" She said

" Y-Yea…Umm…goodbye I guess" Bryant said as he entered the car

" Goodbye…give me a call some time" Juvia said smiling

The car began to move.

" Call…how would I give her a call…I don't have her number?" Bryant said as he began to open the piece of paper

His face grew red as he realized that she had written down her phone number…with a little note saying " Call me" with a crudely drawn smiley face.

" Not bad kid…not bad" The taxi driver said as he looked in his mirror

" You! Your that taxi driver from earlier!" Bryant shouted astonished

" Yup…I'm guessing your heading back to the transport station?" The man asked

" Yes sir" Bryant replied

" Well since…you're a loyal customer…I'll give you a small discount...instead of ten bucks…how about nine fifty?" The driver said with a smirk

" Yea…that sounds great" Bryant replied sarcastically

The car made it's way through the city streets, jumping every now and then when it would hit a pothole, but for the most part the ride was smooth. Bryant just sat and looked at the piece of paper in his hand…thinking about it meant…this whole process was completely foreign to him…he had no idea what to do with the number.

" So you gonna call her? Or are you the player sorta guy?" The taxi driver asked

" I don't know…this is the first time a girl has ever given me her number…I would imagine it would be polite to call her back" Bryant answered after thinking about it

" You got a girl like that to give you her number…and you had no clue what you were doing?…Wow kid I'm impressed…I would imagine you would want to call her back" The driver replied

" Well…you seem like you know what your talking about…what do I do when I call her?" Bryant asked

" Well…more than likely the reason she gave you her number is because she would like to go on a date with you" The driver explained

" D-D-Date!" Bryant shouted out of shocked

" Jeez kid…you've never been on a date before…how old are you?" The man asked

" Umm…I'm seventeen" Bryant quietly replied

" Damn kid! Your seventeen and you've never been on a date!" The driver said laughing

" Well...for your information I have spent a good portion of my life training…I've had very little time for girls" Bryant answered

" Yea…I'm sure" The driver said dismissing Bryant's statement

After a few minutes of silence they arrived at the station. Bryant got out of the car and paid the driver for the ride… the station looked similar to how it looked earlier…lights were spread out in the parking lot…as he made his way to the entrance he noticed a certain bright yellow motorcycle parked in the Beacon student parking lot.

" _She's probably back at Beacon_" Bryant thought to himself, just the idea of sharing a ride to Beacon with a gorgeous girl like Yang sent a chill down his back.

After he entered the station he made his way up to the flight desk.

" Umm…excuse me I need to be on the next flight to Beacon" Bryant asked the elderly lady behind the desk

'Bacon?" The woman asked

" Umm…Beacon" Bryant politely corrected

" Oh…Beacon…yes that's flight 22 and it leaves about…now" The older woman answered

" What!" Bryant shouted as he ran to terminal 22

He began sprinting to the designated terminal, saying " excuse me" and " pardon me" for bumping into many unsuspecting bystanders. As he entered the terminal he saw that the ship was beginning to move…luckily the doors were still open but were beginning to close…he ran and dove into the ship just as the door closed. He looked up to see a couple of people giving him weird stares. He stood up and made his way to an open seat. The next couple hours moved by without anything interesting happening Bryant just looked out the window and stared at the world below. The normal expanse of land was now a sea of darkness at night. He saw a few lights every now and then but for the most part the world below was pure darkness. When the ship docked at Beacon Bryant made his way off and looked at the large school building before him, the cathedral styled building looked almost menacing at night, there were lights lining the path leading to the entrance. Once inside Bryant made his way to the meeting hall where he originally left his belongings. When he approached his things he saw a small yellow note on top of his sleeping bag. " This is a meeting hall, not a bedroom Mr. Ookami…please report to your team's room."

" Aww great" Bryant complained as he lifted his stuff, the note also had the number of his room

He moved through the dorms looking for his team's room.

" Ahh room 223…finally" Bryant quietly said as he stood before the closed white door

He quietly opened the door to the room and peaked his head inside…he saw two pairs of crudely made bunk beds each one with a girl sleeping on the top and one on the bottom. He tried to enter as quietly as possible to scout out a decent spot to set up and sleep. Little did he know a pair of eyes were watching his every move. Once he found a suitable spot he turned and began to head back to the door. Just as he was about to reach for the handle something struck him in the chest, he was on his back before he could even react, he landed with a thud but it wasn't enough to wake up the girls. He felt something or someone pushing him down on the floor. He opened his eyes to a pair of eyes staring back at him, they were a fierce amber color, he had never seen eyes like these before…yes he thought they were intimidating…but oddly enough he thought they were beautiful. Moonlight was shining through the room's window it exposed who these eyes belonged to, the girl had pale skin and midnight black hair…with a bow. Again, to Bryant's dismay it was another beautiful girl, except this time she was pressing him to the floor with her left hand and had a blade at his throat with her right hand. Her lower body was putting pressure on Bryant's waist causing him discomfort.

" Who are you? And what are you doing in our room?" The girl immediately asked

" U-Umm I-I'm Bryant" He answered as he struggled for words

" Why are you in our room?" The girl asked narrowing her eyes

" Umm…b-because I'm on this team…at least that is what I was told" Bryant managed to say

" Wait…the guy that we were suppose to get on our team?" The girl asked

" Y-Yes that's me" He replied

"Oh…I kinda forgot about that…sorry…you know you shouldn't be sneaking in this late at night" She said as rose to her feet and gave Bryant a hand up

" I know I'm sorry about that…but I had something urgent to attend to in the city and I got back not too long ago" Bryant answered as he got up

" It's alright…just don't do it again. I'm Blake by the way…that's our leader Ruby and that's Weiss…she can be…a handful." Blake said as she named the sleeping girls

" What do you mean a handful?" Bryant asked

" You'll see when she wakes up…she can be…umm…how should I put this….outspoken" Blake answered

" Outspoken?" Bryant said nervously

" Yea…and finally the blonde girl is" Blake was explaining

" Yang…right?" Bryant answered

" Yea…you know her?" Blake asked looking at him

" Kind of…it's a long story" Bryant replied

" So what exactly were you doing in here this late?" Blake asked

" Honestly…I was just trying to find a place to sleep" Bryant said smiling

" I see…so what were you going to do when we woke up and found a random guy sleeping in our room?" Blake asked smiling

" Oh…yea…I didn't really think that far ahead" Bryant admitted embarrassed

" Well there is an open spot over there" Blake said as she pointed to a clear area next to a messy bookcase

" Umm…yea…I guess that could work. I'll go get my stuff" Bryant replied as he left the room and went to get his belongings, he returned with a duffle bag strapped across his chest and a rolled up sleeping bad in his arms.

" Right here" Blake said as she moved some of the books to make more space

" Ok…cool…thanks for moving some of the books" Bryant said

Bryant unrolled his sleeping bag and laid it out, that's when realized he forgot something.

" Oh no" Bryant quietly said to himself

" What's wrong?" Blake asked as she climbed back into her bed

" I forgot my pillow" Bryant sadly answered

" You can borrow my spare one if you want" Blake offered

" Y-Y-Your pillow!?…are you sure" Bryant said nervously

" Yea its fine" Blake said as she tossed him the pillow

" O-Ok" Bryant replied as he crawled into the sleeping bag, he then rested his head on the pillow. It smelled really nice…much better than his normal pillow.

" _Is this how all girls smell_" Bryant wondered in his head

He went over the day's events in his head…seeing his sister…meeting Yang…getting Juvia's number…sleeping with Blake's pillow…this was definitely a day he wasn't going to be forgetting anytime soon…he couldn't even imagine what the morning was gonna hold. He relaxed and let himself fall asleep.

" Umm…who are you!" a voice shouted then Bryant felt a couple of light kicks to the ribs. He lazily opened one of his eyes…sunlight lit up the room, then there was a girl dressed in a white nightgown standing next to him…for some reason she had a angry expression on her face. Suddenly it hit him.

" _This is the loud girl Blake was talking about_!" Bryant thought in his head

" You didn't answer my question! Who are you?" The girl repeated

" That's Bryant" Blake said sitting in her bed while reading a book

" Bryant?" The girl said

" Yes I'm Bryant…and can you please stop kicking me" Bryant said as he sat up and rubbed his side

" What are you doing in our room?" The girl asked as she crossed her arms

" I-I'm…umm" Bryant stuttered

" He's on our team Weiss" Blake answered for him

Weiss gave him a questioning look.

" Oh yea…I remember now, you must be the guy that couldn't get a partner. So we were forced to accept you onto our team" Weiss said looking at him

" Umm…yea that's me" Bryant sadly agreed

" Just don't get in my way" Weiss said as she walked away

" Don't mind her Bryant…she's like that with everybody" Blake said

" You were right…she is "outspoken. Where's Yang and Ruby?" Bryant said as he got up from his sleeping bag

" They left a little earlier…and you might what to change, classes start soon" Blake said without looking up from her book

Bryant looked at what he was wearing, his hoodie and jeans…this definitely wouldn't pass as school uniform. He turned and began to dig through his duffle bag until he managed to retrieve his Beacon uniform. He hid behind the book case so Blake couldn't see him change.

" You ready to go?" Blake asked as she hoped down from her bed

" Yea I guess so" Bryant said as he walked over to the door

" Wait a second" Blake said as she walked up to him

" What?" Bryant said looking at her

" Your tie isn't straight" Blake said as she fixed Bryant's tie

Bryant's face turned red and he had to look away, he didn't want Blake to see his face red.

" There that's better…now c'mon we are going to be late" Blake said as she left the room. Bryant exhaled deeply and followed after her.

The two made there way to their class, Blake told Bryant that Glynda Goodwitch had planed some big field trip for the class today. They walked into the class just as the bell rung, Bryant saw that Ruby, Yang and Weiss were all in the same row, it was obvious the last seat was for Blake. Bryant looked around the large classroom and saw a seat open next to some blonde guy, he sat down and began to listen to Glynda.

" Today we are going to be heading into the Emerald Forest in search of specific types of Grimm, each team will be assigned a creature to find and defeat. Any questions?" Glynda explained

The guy next to Bryant raised his hand.

" When you say defeat…do you mean like…we have to fight them?" He asked in a shaky voice

" Yes…you will have to defeat the monster your team is assigned" The Glynda answered

"Oh great" The guy said quietly to himself

Bryant looked at him for a second, deciding on whether he should say something or not.

" Hey man…I'm sure it isn't going to be something that your team couldn't handle" Bryant said trying to assure him

" Yea…your right I'm sure Pyrrha,Ren and Nora can handle it" The guy said breathing a sigh of relief

" Well…what about you? Aren't you going to fight?" Bryant asked

" Well you see…I'm not much of a fighter" The guy said giving a nervous smile

" Mr. Ookami and Mr. Arc can you please refrain from talking while I am answering questions" Glynda said

" Sorry" They both said in unison

" Dude your Bryant Ookami?" The guy asked quietly

" Umm…yea why?" Bryant said raising an eyebrow

" Didn't you beat up Cardin?" The guy asked looking at him

" I wouldn't say beat up…it was more of a tie" Bryant answered with a smile

" Whatever…I'm Jaune Arc…ever since you beat up Cardin he stopped bullying me" Jaune explained

" Oh…well I'm glad I could help" Bryant said smiling

" Alright class lets get going" Glynda announced

The class filed out of the classroom and followed her to a ledge on the outskirts of the school's campus. Since it was morning the sun was still making it's way up into the sky, it had the whole forest bellow covered in light. It was an endless sea of green bellow, all that was visible were the treetops and the mountains in the distance.

" Ok class this will be a day long field trip, if you do not find your creature by the end of the day you shall receive a low score for your grade, you have until sunset to find your creature. For safety purposes I have brought along headsets for each member of the groups. First team CRDL, your creature is the pack leader of the Beawolfs that have been running rampant in the forest. Next is team JPRN, your target is a King Taijitu…the snakes have been causing problems in the forest and we need them removed. And, finally team RWBY…and Bryant…your creature is the King Ursa…much larger than his counterparts this beast will truly put your team's skills to the test" Glynda explained to everyone

The teams went up to get their headsets and switched to their designated channels. Glynda then led them down a small trail that lead straight into the forest. The girls and Bryant huddled together.

" Ok…guys I think we should split up, we have the most members in our team so we could cover the most ground…and we can radio in when we spot our creature" Ruby said to the team

They all shook their heads in agreement.

Blake you go North, Yang you go East, Weiss you go West and I'll go South…Bryant you go wherever you want" Ruby said giving out directions

Bryant watched as the girls disappeared into the forest. He turned and saw Jaune looking at the forest.

" Hey man…good luck" Bryant said as he ran into the forest

He quickly made his way up and tree so he could get a good view of his surroundings. He saw that the ground had thick bushes and plants growing in every direction, he decided it would be best just to make his way from tree to tree. As he launched himself from branch to branch, he was trying to keep an eye out for the King Ursa but if it was as big as Glynda had described it wouldn't be too hard to spot. After spending a few hours searching for the creature Bryant picked a nice branch to rest on, it was wide enough for him to rest his body but it was also long enough for him to lay without his legs going off the end. He rested his back against the tree itself for support, the tree's leaves managed to block a good portion of the sunlight making Bryant's spot pretty relaxing.

" _I'll only close my eyes for a little while…then I'll get back to searching_" Bryant thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

The sound of heavy footsteps woke Bryant up, as he slowly opened his eyes he saw the sun was making it's way down. He heard the heavy footsteps again and looked down…he saw a massive black creature…it was definitely an Ursa but is was much bigger than anyone he had ever saw.

" _This is my chance! I can prove to the girls that I'm not just some loser that they are stuck with_" Bryant thought as he pulled out one of his blades and crouched on the branch he was on.

The creature bellow him was huge it was at least 15 feet when it stood on it's hind legs it's coat was as dark as the night itself, it's eyes were blood red. Bryant knew that if he delivered a critical hit to the creature it wouldn't be hard to bring down… he sat and waited for the creature to give him a prime moment to strike. The creature made it's way under the branch, Bryant launched himself into the air, his blade was trained on the monster's head, almost instantly the creature swung one of it's massive paws and knocked Bryant out of the air like he was nothing more than a fly. He felt his body fly through the air, his blade left his hand and he crashed to the ground, acting on instinct he immediately drew out his other blade, but the monster was already in front of him, the monster let out a deafening roar and swung another one of it's massive paws at Bryant. All Bryant could do was make an awkward attempt to block the attack…the paw made contact with the blade with such force that it flew out of Bryant's hand and got lodged in a nearby tree. Bryant's heart was racing he knew he had to do something or he would surely die…the creature attacked again…this time Bryant had to use his aura to protect himself…the heavy hit to his aura made Bryant's vision go blurry for a second. Bryant tried to move himself backward but there was no let up in the monster's every time Bryant would move back the creature would move forward…another hit to Bryant aura cause his head to go blank...he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Bryant's aura was now at dangerously low levels…he knew there was no escape…as Bryant readied himself for what would likely be the death blow he closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt something push off his shoulder and a loud roar sounded…he opened his eyes to see Yang, deliver an uppercut to the monster with enough force to lift it off the ground.

Bryant watched as the creature flew in the air, then what looked like a black rope wrapped around the creature's mid section and pulled it into a tree, Bryant looked closely and saw Blake behind the tree…Weiss appeared and spun something on a blade she was holding and pointed at the monster, ice shot from her hand and froze the monster's lower body to the tree. Ruby then ran at the King Ursa and delivered a quick slice with her scythe to the monster. The monster's expression seemed as if it was in shock…Bryant had the same expression he couldn't believe what he just saw…they killed it so quickly. Yang walked up to him and gave him a hand up.

" You alright?" She asked looking at him

" How…how did you know I was in trouble?" Bryant asked still in shock

" The headsets" Yang said smiling

" You! You join our team and almost get yourself killed! What were you thinking!" Weiss shouted as she poked Bryant in the chest a couple of times

" I-I'm sorry…I just wanted to make a good first impression" Bryant admitted

" Well I'd say you made a good impression…you were gutsy enough to take on a King Ursa by yourself" Yang said as she smacked him in the back

" Yea I don't know anyone who would do that" Blake said

" It was crazy…but it was respectable in a way I guess" Weiss said looking at him

" Welcome to team RWBY Bryant…I never really got a chance to welcome you in…so I guess now is as good a time as any" Ruby said smiling

Bryant had a faint smile appear on his face.

" C'mon lets head back its getting kinda cold out here" Yang said

" You guys go ahead…I got to get my swords real quick" Bryant said

He picked his first blade up off the ground and put it in it's rightful sheathe…he then found the second blade in the tree…after a few pulls the blade finally managed to free itself. Bryant made his way after the girls…as he got closer he saw them, they were laughing and smiling. Then Bryant thought to himself.

" _Maybe…just maybe…being on a team with these girls…isn't going to be that bad after all_" he thought as a smile appeared on his face

The team made their way back to the school and reported their kill to Glynda Goodwitch after they headed to the eating hall to grab dinner. Their final destination was their dorm…they talked about the forest and how killing the King Ursa wasn't as hard as Glynda made it out to be. Then there was a knocking on the door.

" Is…umm Bryant here?" A familiar voice asked

Weiss who opened the door looked at Bryant.

" Its for you" She said

Bryant got up and walked to the door…he saw it was Velvet.

" Hey Velvet how are you?" He asked

" I'm good…can we go for a walk?" She asked

" Oooooo way to go Bryant" Ruby said giving him a thumbs up

" Is it alright if I go out real quick?" Bryant asked the girls

Blake and Yang crossed their arms and looked in the opposite direction…which kinda confused Bryant…Ruby didn't seem to mind and Weiss looked indifferent.

" Uhh…yea sure I'll go on a walk." Bryant said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Velvet led Bryant out of the dorms and to the outside of the school. The sun was starting to set which threw an orange hue over the trees and plants and the school building itself. She took him to a some what secluded spot a little ways away from the main building.

" Umm…Bryant can you do me a favor real quick" She asked

" Yea…sure what is it?" He asked

" Can you close your eyes?" She asked

" Umm…ok" Bryant said as he closed his eyes

" _What's happening…is she gonna kiss me!? She is totally gonna kiss me!"_ Bryant shouted in his head

Bryant suddenly felt a cloth forcefully put over his mouth, he tried to breath but he inhaled a whole host of chemicals…his vision became blurry and then blackness invaded the corners of his sight…the last thing her heard was " I'm sorry Bryant" and then he fell into unconsciousness.

Bryant awoke to find his body was tied to a chair…there was a single light hanging above his head…it looked like a room where cops would question suspects. The door in the corner of the room opened a man wearing a black bowling cap and a white suit entered, he was also walking with a cane.

" You must be Bryant Ookami" The man said

" Yea…that's me" Bryant replied

" Bryant…do you know who I am?" The man asked

" Umm…I've seen your face before" Bryant replied

" Well…I'm Roman Torchwick…and I have a proposition for you" The man said looking at Bryant

" Umm ok" Bryant cautiously replied

" You see Bryant…I'm a business man…and what business men like me don't like are pesky people getting in our way…in this case…its those students from Beacon but your different then those kids…I see potential in you…your not like all those other brainwashed kids that attend that school no no…believing all the things Ozpin makes you believe. This is why I chose you Bryant…I want you to work…no…not work…I want you to LEAD my team to combat those annoying students that Ozpin has." Roman explained with much emotion

" Wait…you want me to fight against my friends?" Bryant asked dumbfounded

" Precisely!" Roman answered

" What are you crazy? No I'll never fight them" Bryant answered

" See I knew you were going to say that…that's why I have this" Roman said as he dropped a folder onto the table in front of Bryant

" You see…a man of my power has many connections…in this case…I was able to get a certain…Kusano Ookami file…Address…Age…Illness….its all in there Bryant….now her future will depend on your choice…right now I have a car full of my men ready to light up her house with fully automatic weapons. So please tell me…is your answer still no?" Roman said with a smile on his face

Bryant couldn't believe what he just heard…he choice was a difficult one…it was either save his sister and turn his back on his newfound friends or stay with his friend and lose his sister. He knew the right choice in his head as much as it pained him.

" Fine" Bryant quietly said

" Excuse me I didn't catch that" Roman said as he put his hand to his ear

" Fine! I'll work for you! Just…leave her alone" Bryant said it felt like had just sold part of his soul

" Now that's what I want to here! This is how its going to work…I'm going to give you this here pager…and whenever it goes off…you drop what you are doing and come here immediately understand" Roman said looking at Bryant

" Will I still be going to Beacon?" Bryant asked

" Of course! More people on the inside the better" Roman quickly replied

" I have a demand" Bryant said

" Well...I don't know if your in a position to make demands but I guess I'll hear you out" Roman said

" I need a new look for when I work for you….new blades…new outfit and a mask so no one can see its me" Bryant said

" You don't think I've thought of that already!? I'm an evil mastermind! I've had designers working on your outfit for the past two weeks! Now is there anything else" Roman said laughing

" I guess not" Bryant said

" Ok good…Velvet take care of him" Roman said as he left the room

The door opened again and Velvet walked in, she stopped in front of Bryant, then put a cloth over his mouth. Once again Bryant fell into a sleep.

He woke up in the team RWBY room.

" What a dream…it was so real" Bryant said as he sat up

He felt something in his hoodie's pocket, he reached his hand in and to his horror…he pulled out a black pager.

OC's are being accepted for Roman Torchwick's team. Let me know what you think about the chapter! :D TDE!


End file.
